Chef Fujimoto
Chef Fujimoto is the main antagonist of the indie game Octodad, and its sequel Octodad: Dadliest Catch. He was voiced by Tom Taylorson. History Backstory Fujimoto was a somewhat excellent chef who just happened to be deranged, believing aquatic entities were disguising themselves as humans and were trying to take over the world by starting a war, so he waged his own conflict upon the sea life and became a sushi chef. Acting as a chef on a shipping boat in the middle of the stormy ocean, the Chef attempted to murder an escaped octopus and capture a stowaway women named Scarlet. However, he was knocked overboard and both the octopus (who was thought to be a human thanks to his "disguise") and Scarlet fell in love and married, the flashback ending with the Chef swearing revenge upon the cephalopod. ''Octodad'' Fujimoto first appears in a commercial Octodad watches on TV advertising his restaurant. He then breaks the fourth wall and tells Octodad he knows his whereabouts before appearing from outside the window. Fujimoto later appears as the "monster" hiding inside Stacy's closet, waiting for Octodad to appear. He is exposed preemptively and retreats. Later when Octodad builds a mannequin of himself to get away from a date with Scarlet, Fujimoto appears and demands Octodad to proof his humanity by making him climb up a ladder, and sets the living room on fire to hurry him up. Despite climbing it, Fujimoto still tries to kill Octodad, but is knocked off the ladder, and instead mashes his meat clever into the mannequin. Tommy and Stacy then tell Fujimoto to leave their dad alone and throw their toys at him. He runs out the front door and declares his feud with Octodad is not over before disappearing with a smoke bomb. In the extra level unlocked after beating the game 100%, in Octodad's secret underground lab, Fujimoto takes control of the facility and tries to use the laser traps to kill Octodad, but fails. ''Octodad: Dadliest Catch'' Still having a bitter grudge against the aquatic mollusk, the cook continued his hunt. First, when Octodad did his choirs in the backyard, Fujimoto attempts to suck him into a mower, but Octodad malfunctioned it by throwing gnomes at it. Later at a supermarket, Fujimoto attempted to chop Octodad up in the back room, but was unsuccessful. When Octodad and his family all went to an aquarium, the Chef set up a trap for him and threw him in the tank, nude and out of his disguise. After taking the octopus' confused family to the empty cafeteria, the Chef attempted to expose Octodad's true species to his family, but was unsuccessful until the very animal he spoke of returned, showing his own family who he really is. A struggle between the two led to the entire cafe to catch on fire, but it was eventually put out and the Chef was thwarted. However, Octodad forgave the homicidal chef and the cook realized how much his family truly cared about him, even after receiving the knowledge that he is not human. So, the Chef finally gave up his hunt and made peace with his former enemy. Trivia *The Chef was voiced by Tom Taylorson, who ironically voices Octodad. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Envious Category:Oppressors